She's Leaving Home
by SeattleSound
Summary: Alexis is John Lennon's lover. One day she discovers she is pregnant and plans to get married to John. She overhears John saying he is too young to get married to Mimi,thus,she leaves to be out of the way, but John isn't going to lose her or will he?
1. She's Leaving Home

Chapter 1

**AN: I am re-writing this story. I am sorry it took so long to update but I have been extremely busy and been dealing with lots of drama. I have lots of free time and inspiration now. Oh- and for the sake of the story in the beginning John isn't married, just dating Alexis.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**September 1,1962**

_Dear John,_

_I hope you are not mad but I don't want to be a burden to your band so I am leaving. I'm very sorry, but it is for the better that you be free to have the girls and fun that you have been missing out on. Oh- and don't worry about the baby, I'll get a job and take care of it myself._

_Love, Alexis_

Alexis walked down the gravel driveway. She glanced one more at the home she and John had shared for nearly a year. She wiped off her frozen tears which glistened in the moonlight. Accompanied with her silent sobs she turned her back to the house and started walking onto the street. The fierce wind attacked Alexis and left her hair flying in the air. The only sound Alexis heard was the howling of the wind, her sniffling, and her shoes crushing the leaves on the ground. She finally reached the train station and got out her ticket.

"Bye." she said silently to herself. She boarded the train and was greeted by a surge of guilt. She held back the pain and found a spot on board the train. She knew that leaving would only help the band to succeed even more, but it John had a family it would most likely crumble apart. Yet, at the same time she knew John would be angry, but she knew she had to.

The train's whistle filled the night sky with it's fierce yell and the wheels started to move making a clacking noise. Alexis wiped her tears with a handkerchief and silently sobbed herself to sleep.

**AN: Really short but the next chapters will be longer and more detailed I promise!**


	2. A Day In The Life

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Some things have been changed or may be inaccurate for the sake of the story and things are different then history actually is.**

**August 3,1962**

It was summer time in Liverpool, England. Lovely day indeed. Women with children took the advantage and took their children out to play for hours. Students gathered in groups and used their study breaks outside, under trees, gossiping and studying. Others spent their time for shopping at Penny Lane or having a picnic in the park under the shade. Alexis Sullivan spent her time watching her love John Lennon play with his band in a vast amount of clubs. Lots of late night partying, cheers, and even shouting took place. The only problem was that the clubs where often filled and the air conditioning was truly horrendous. The club smelled of cigarettes and the breathe of drinkers. Alexis didn't hate the place, yet she disliked it. She hating the late night shouting and often got headaches, but she loved to hear her lover playing with his band making music and heading to success.

Later that night Alexis spent the night with John at his home on Menlove Avenue since Mimi was gone for the night. They walked straight to bed, after all it was nearly four o'clock in the morning. They undressed and got under the covers Alexis closed her eyes. John put his arm around Alexis. Alexis' eyes opened her eyes for a moment and saw John looking at her with a loving look in his eyes. John leaned in for a kiss. Alexis looked up at the ceiling. His room was dark and the moon was full and shone through his window. It was really romantic and John had made love to her many times in a similar scene. Alexis gave into John's advantage and soon they made love straight into the day break.

The following days John and Alexis were scarcely separated with the exceptions of the Beatles' performances and Alexis' shifts at her job. About a month after their night of romance John called up Alexis and invited her to a gig at the Cavern. Alexis had to decline due to the fact that she was feeling a bit ill and would go get some medicine later that night. John was a bit disappointed, but understood that she was sick. Alexis' stomach was uneasy and she was throwing up every hour. She believed she had come up with some stomach virus of some sort so she ran down to the corner pharmacy and picked up some medicine. She poured a teaspoon of the medicine and went to sleep.

The next day Alexis didn't feel any different. She got up and took so more medicine and fixed her a meal. She sat down and ate. She showered and got dressed and went down to the doctor's office. Getting dressed she noticed her dress wouldn't zip up right. Alexis knew this was unusual considering she had only bought this dress a few weeks ago at Penny Lane.

Alexis took some test and was allowed to go home. She was told to come back next week to hear her results and to keep taking the medicine. So she agreed to the doctor's instructions and went home. John phoned and Alexis invited him over to her apartment for lunch. Alexis served up soup and crackers and began a conversation with her boyfriend. After lunch she cleaned up the dishes. Alexis went straight to bed and John followed her. John had that familiar loving look in his eyes this for some reason this greatly annoyed her. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked a bit harsher then she meant to. "You just look, well, beautiful." John replied with slight hurt in his voice. John leaned in for a kiss, but Alexis pulled away from her lover. "What's the matter?" John asked. "It's just that I am sick and I don't want to get sick, either." Alexis answered. "I wouldn't mind getting sick if I knew it was from my girlfriend." he said kissing her on the forehead. Alexis still refused his advantages and eventually John got tired with pursuing her and rolled over to go to sleep. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve my attitude." Alexis said feeling guilty. John glanced at her, "It's okay," he replied. "No, it's no okay. You have been nothing but generous and here's me being at rude." Alexis responded. John looked at her once again and finally his advantages finally where accepted as they began to make love.


	3. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Chapter 3 **

**August 19.1962 A Few Days Later**

That night since John wasn't spending the night with her, she spoke over the phone with him, telling him that she's going to the doctors to figure out what was wrong. John sounded relieved. Alexis longed to speak to him longer, but he had to go soon. Alexis went to bed, but couldn't actually fall asleep. She never felt worse then her entire life. She reassured herself that it was just a stomach virus and that she wasn't pregnant. After sometime early in the morning she fell asleep. The next day her symptoms worsened and she threw up when she woke up. She got a phone call from the doctor's reception desk telling her appointment would be arranged at two that afternoon. Alexis laid down and thought about what would happen if she really was pregnant. John would surely help support the baby, right? She decided thinking about it was unnecessary and went back to sleep. Alexis woke back up at ten o'clock. She showered and got dressed. Her appointment wasn't for a few hours so she thought she might do some shopping around Penny Lane. After shopping she went back home and dropped off her things and fixed her some lunch. By the time she was done it was fifteen past twelve so she thought she should be heading to the appointment. She headed back outside and took a bus to the other side of town where the doctor's office was located. She nervously waited in the doctor's office. She sat down and flipped through a magazine. "Alexis Sullivan," the receptionist called out "your appointment is ready." she announced.

Alexis stood up and walked into the office. The doctor flipped through some papers. "Oh- hello there Ms. Sullivan. Your results came back in. They where a bit shocking, however," Alexis was confused at sat down. "What do you mean?" The doctor sighed and responded "Ms. Sullivan, you are without a doubt pregnant." _Pregnant._ The word caressed her mind crazily. _How? How can I be pregnant. I am only twenty-one. I'm not ready to be a mother. John isn't ready to be a dad. Would he even stay for the baby? Would he leave me or help support the baby. _Alexis thought these thoughts over and over. She took a bus to her home. She invited John over that night she decided she would have to tell him. She sat on her bad for what seemed like an eternity. She thought about how John was about to be famous and would probably leave her. Wait, no she would stay, right? Finally, the doorbell rang after what seemed like hours. Alexis got up and quickly fixed herself up. John came back from the NEMS office after a meeting to inform that George Martin is willing to produce them by September. Alexis silently ate her soup without talking much. John took notice of her quietness, "Alexis, is something wrong?", Alexis didn't say anything she just stood up and started cleaning the dishes. John wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" he asked again. Alexis stopped flat with the dishes and turned to face him. Tears started rolling down her face. She turned again to not face him. "I'm pregnant."

John's face turned pale and shocked. "Alex, the only thing we can do now is get married." He told her finally after moments of being silent. Alexis went straight to her bed not even bothering to undress. She hid under the covers afraid to face John. John followed into the bedroom. He slid under the covers with Alexis. He put his arm around her, "Everything will be alright," he whispered. She turned to face him. "Really?" she asked with hurt in her voice. "I'm not going to leave you, because I love you and I want to be a good dad," he said seriously. Alexis turned her body all the way around to face him. John put his arm around Alexis' stomach. "Don't worry. I have to go tell Mimi. Will you be okay?" Alexis nodded and with that John left.


	4. She Said She Said

**Chapter 4 She Said She Said **

**August 30,****1962**

Alexis's POV

I groggily woke up with strands of hair falling over her face. My eyes red from crying. I sighed and stood up. She stumbled as she walked to her kitchen and fixed her some breakfast. Glancing over at the clock I noticed it was ten past noon. I dragged myself out of my chair after eating my breakfast sluggishly. I had to get ready promptly so I ran into my bathroom and put on a touch of lipstick on and wiped off my smeared mascara, trailed down my face in an improper matter, with a wet cloth. I quickly brushed my hair and put it up in a bun. I threw myself over to the closet and chose a plain summer dress and slipped on some black heels. I rapidly grabbed up my purse and rushed out the door and hurried over to my sister Rebecca's home. I needed to inform her of my pregnancy.

My mother died when I was ten and Rebecca seven. My father had been put in a prison for a majority of my life for doing vandalism, illegal drug taking, and many other wrong doings. All I had was my sister and my Aunt Leigh, a barren woman who never married whom was my mom's sister and I moved in after my mom died. Aunt Leigh was a fair caretaker. She was scarcely home as she worked day and night shifts at the local hospital and barley had any food to offer on the table. I had to take care of Rebecca, cook food, and clean the home, not mentioning I had to go to school as well as take care of myself. When I was thirteen my Aunt Leigh was diagnosed with lung cancer after a furious obsession with smoking and she died as a result when I was fifteen. Me and my sister, who was twelve at the time, were devastated. We briefly went to live with my father's mother who was extremely old fashion and strict old woman. Her husband had died many years previous and lived all alone. We moved out when I turned sixteen. I got a job while at my grandmother's home and rented a bed sit for me and my sister. I had to manage a job, school, Rebecca, and myself. I finally graduated high school and moved to a bigger flat and Rebecca got herself a job and bought herself a home. And- then when I was nineteen while in Art Collage I met John. When I turned twenty tragedy struck, I came down with a sickness and I had to quit my job, and due to this I could not pay my rent and so I was kicked out. My illness took forever to heal due to not being able to afford the hospital bills. Luckily, my sister let me move in till my sickness healed. After that episode I bought a new flat near Penny Lane and then that's where I stand now.

My life has been filled with tragedies so I was use to pain, but I never knew how much was in store for the future, I walked past Penny Lane and knocked on my sister's door. "Alex," she cheered inviting me inviting me in to her flat. I sat down on her couch and filled around with a loose string while Rebecca fixed some tea. I had no idea how I would tell her, but I supposed since John knew Rebecca would be very easy to tell.

Rebecca sat the cups on a tray and sat it down on a coffee table in front of the couch. Rebecca sat down and picked up her cup and drank from it. "So, how are you," she said breaking an awkward silence. "…fine, just fine." Rebecca realized something was unusually strange with Alexis.

"Alex, are you-did you and John breakup?" I shook my head and looked down at my shoes taking a deep breath I blurted out, "I'm pregnant." I said in a quiet voice. "Wait? What?" Rebecca laughed, "I thought you said you where pregnant for a second."

I looked at her with sad eyes, "I am." Rebecca looked like she was about to say something, but nothing came out.

"So what are you going to do? Does John know?" she asked. "I don't know what to do, and yes he knows." I said putting my head into my hands. "I can barely take care of myself how can I take care of an another human being?" I sobbed into my hands. Rebecca sighed and said, "Well, I am always here. Does John want it?" _It. It._ I have never been angry at my sister till she said that word, "Of course he wants the baby!-Or at least I would hope so. He told me he wants to be a better dad then his father was."

Rebecca didn't say anything. She looked down at her shoes and bit her nails. "I-I should be going now." I said getting up. I left her apartment and went home and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

John's POV

John arrived home almost midnight and found his Aunt Mimi sitting on her favorite chair, reading. "Hello Mimi," John greeted, hoping to get her in a good mood to let her in on his unexpected news. "Hello John," Mimi responded. "What are you reading?" he asked. "Oh just an old book that your Uncle George loved to read- he wanted me to read it for so long that I just decided to because I miss him so," Mimi said. John looked at his feet, How am I going to break the news? "Hum, I have some news to tell you…" John trailed off, slowly looking at Mimi. Mimi looked up with a concern look to her face and gently closed the book. Well, it's either now or never, John figured, nervously shifting his feet. "Alexis is pregnant," he muttered. "What?" asked Mimi. "I said Alexis is pregnant and we are going to get married," he told her. Mimi groaned, "but you are too young!" "I know…" John started to say, but Mimi interrupted him, "you foolish children! How dare you! Doing something that's irresponsible, doing something that has consequences! It's bad enough that you are looking at another direction with those rotten bastards and doing something that won't be a great career and now you got your girlfriend pregnant! Do you realize what you have done?" John looked at his feet, feeling guilty and a bit offended. The Beatles aren't just rotten bastards and it will be a great career, he'll be a millionaire! I'll show her! But she was right about something, he was too young to get married, let alone be a father. While Mimi ratted on about his irresponsible life, he got lost in his thoughts, Why now? Sure I plan to marry Alexis and have a family with her, but not now, I'm not ready, I'm too young, I want my career to take off before I do this with Alexis. What am I going to do? I promised Alexis that I'll take care of the baby, I promised that we are going to get married- and we will, but how? Then suddenly he felt something hitting him, and then something else, Mimi was started to throw things at him! He raised his arms to protect himself from the flying objects while Mimi ranted "you stupid children" over and over. John had enough and ran upstairs to his room, locking his door. He decided that he'll come out when Mimi is calm. Things did go quiet, but Mimi was still upset at him. He didn't really blame her, he did expect this to happen, although he was a bit surprised that she started to throw things at him. He heard Mimi coming upstairs, weeping, and going to her own bedroom and heard the door slam. She was still upset. Through out the night, John didn't sleep a wink.

In the morning, John crept out. Mimi was still in her room and John didn't want to deal with her at the moment. He needed to talk to Brian about a couple of things. He took the bus to NEMS office and went to Brian's office. Brian greeted him, but saw a look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. John sat down and took a deep breath, "Alexis is pregnant and we are planning to get married…Christ, how am I going to get this done quickly?" Brian, a bit shocked with the news, recovered quickly and told John not to worry, he'll fix it. Brian went to the phone and called information to get any numbers for registry halls. He wrote them all down and then hung up the phone, turning to John, "Okay, I'll pay for the service, all you have to do is talk to Alexis and plan a date and let me know so that I could arrange the service." Brian handed John the numbers to the offices. John took them and looked them over. There were a few to choose from. But the meeting wasn't done, he now had some Beatles business to discuss, about getting Pete Best out and getting Ringo Starr in. They decided that Brian will call Pete into his office and John will contact Ringo to invite him to join the group in a few days, considering that the Beatles have some gigs and Ringo is already booked with Rory Storm and the Hurricanes at the Butlin's Camp. John got up and left, he had to see Alexis. "Oh John," Brian called out. John turned around, "also, I prefer that your marriage will be keep secret, it's bad for the group's image if one is married." John nodded and left.

He took the bus to Alexis' home. But she wasn't home. He didn't know where she was, he gave up and turned to leave, but saw Alexis coming in the hall. "Hey, where were you?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek when she walked towards him. "I was at the Liverpool College of Art, asking to be dismissed," she told him. "And?" "Well, since I'm pregnant and going to be your wife, I have no choice, do I?" she smiled. He smiled back. She opened the door and let him in. "I told Mimi…" "And?" Alexis asked with a worried look on her face. "Well, let's just say that she's not exactly thrilled that I'm getting married." "Oh, anything else?" she asked. "Not really." "Come on, tell me, what else happened?" "Nothing really, I don't want to talk about it, I have other things to discuss with you," he told her. He handed her the lists of registry offices around Liverpool and told her that Brian will arrange everything and will pay for it, all they have to do is pick one. Alexis looked at the list over, "Well, I heard good things about Mount Pleasant Registry Office, why not there? It's closer." John agreed, "all right then, I'll tell Brian first thing when I see him. Oh, I have to play a gig tonight, so I'll see you later?" "Okay," said Alexis. "Bye," John kissed her on the lips and put his hand on her stomach, acknowledging his baby and then left.

Two nights later, after not speaking to Mimi, John was in his room, starring at his Bridget Bardot poster on his ceiling. Mimi came into the room and looked on for a minute. John realized that his Aunt was there, "What do you want?" he asked her. Mimi swallowed, "I'm accepting the situation little by little, and here," she handed him some money, "that's to buy her a wedding ring," she informed him. John took the money, "thanks" he said quietly.

The next day, he went to see Alexis and took her to shop for a wedding ring. She chose a slightly cheap gold band and they bought it that day. John took it with him so that he will have it to slip it on her finger on their big day. After he dropped Alexis off, he went to the Cavern where he found Paul and George hanging out. They knew that Alexis was pregnant and asked John if they were going. "Of course you two are going to go, in fact, Paul, how would you like to be my best man?" Paul felt honored and accepted. John told them that he needed to get married to protect Alexis and the baby, even though he doesn't want to get married. George and Paul nodded, they seemed to understand the situation. Paul was in the same situation not too long ago when he got his girlfriend pregnant, they were to marry, but Dot miscarried and they never went through with it.

A Few Days Later

The Beatles were performing at the Cavern with their new drummer, Ringo Starr. Most of the fans were angry that Pete wasn't their drummer any more and weren't shy to show their anger. One even punched George in the eye! John made it back home to Mendips in one piece. Mimi was still up and John decided to talk to her about his marriage tomorrow, letting out his deep thoughts. "Mimi, I don't want to get married, I'm too damn young and not ready," John had tears welling up in his eyes. "John, I told you once before and I'll tell you again, you're too young and the whole family will have nothing to do with this. I shall hold my peace once the ring is on her finger," Mimi informed him and went upstairs. John stayed downstairs, his head in his hands, saying over and over that he doesn't want to get married. However, he was unaware that Alexis was just outside the door, hearing everything.


End file.
